


Loki's Trouble

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Loki's having a bit of trouble between the legs (if you catch my drift)





	Loki's Trouble

“Hello Thor,” Frigga greeted as her eldest took a seat at the breakfast table. “Have you seen Loki?”

Thor frowned. “I have not,” he replied. “Is he alright?”

“I knocked on his door this morning to tell him to come to breakfast, but he told me to he would be out later,” Frigga replied.

Thor’s frown deepened. “Did he sound alright?”

“He sounded frustrated.”

“I’ll go check on him,” Thor replied. “Is there a chance he was trying to work on a spell?”

“Perhaps,” Frigga replied. “But I’m still worried. He’s getting to the maturing age for Jotun’s and your father and I aren’t particularly well versed in what that entails.”

“Of course,” Thor said, standing. Odin looked like he wanted to say something but chose last minute to stay quiet.

 

………

 

“Loki?” Thor called, knocking on his brother’s door. “Are you alright?”

“Go away, Thor.”

Thor frowned. He tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it locked. He knocked again, this time with more force.

“Loki, what’s going on?” Thor demanded. “Let me in!”

“Thor, I swear,” Loki snarled. “If you open that door, I will  _ gut _ you.”

Loki sounded distressed. His usually calm and cool demeanor was shattered. Assuming the worst, Thor took a few steps back before running and body slamming the doors.

“Thor, what the hel!” Loki screamed.

Thor looked around, frowning. Loki was sitting in bed, hands below the sheets and a glare on his face.

“Brother, are you hurt?” Thor asked, coming to stand beside the bed.

“Thor,” Loki said calmly, closing his eyes. “I swear to the norns, if you take another step forward-”

“Did Lady Sif tie you up again?”

“No,” Loki said calmly. His face was red. “Thor, please leave.”

“Then whatever is the matter?” Thor asked, frowning. “Mother was worried about you.”

“Well as you can clearly see,” Loki said, voice strained. “I am fine. Now you can leave.”

“Will you be joining us for breakfast?”

“In a  _ bit _ , Thor,” Loki said, growling. “Now get. Out.”

Thor sighed. “Very well,” he finally agreed, making his way back to the doors. “But you  _ will  _ be joining us?”

“The longer you stay here, the less inclined I am to see your face for the rest of the day,” Loki replied.

With one final nod,  Thor turned and left, closing the door behind himself. With a loud groan, Loki flopped backwards and glared at the ceiling.

 

………..

 

“Brother, are you feeling better?” Thor cried as Loki finally entered the dining room.

“Shut up,” Loki hissed, taking his seat at the table which was, unfortunately, next to Thor’s.

“You look uncomfortable, son,” Odin - who knew damn well what was wrong - said. Loki only glared at him. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, it’s fine, perfectly,” Loki replied mechanically as he piled his plate full and shoved a mouthful of food in just so he wouldn’t have to speak.

“Brother, are you sure you can eat all of that?” Thor asked quietly once Loki had swallowed down his mouthful.

“You know what?” Loki snapped as he got to his feet. “I think I’m still not feeling well. I think I’ll just return to my room.”

Thor stood as well. “Let me escort-”

“No!” Loki shouted before pulling himself together. “No thank you, Thor. I can manage.”

Once he was gone and Thor had taken his seat back, Frigga spoke. “Did you ever discover what was wrong with him?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” Thor replied. “He refused to tell me.”

“Perhaps give him some time to calm down,” Frigga requested. 

“Yes,” Thor agreed, still watching after his brother.

………….

Determined to get to the bottom of what was wrong with his brother, Thor moved swiftly down the halls to Loki’s room. He raised his fist to knock once more, only to freeze when he heard the sounds coming from within.

“Umpf… oh....ah..ah...closer...closer...ah...oh oh!” 

Instantly, Thor summoned Mjolnir and rushed in.

What he found was not at all what he had been expecting. 

Loki was atop the sheets and stripped bare, one hand wrapped around his cock. His pillow was slightly damp, hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. His lips were parted as he gave soft, shallow gasps, eyes screwed shut in concentration.

Eyes wide and realizing the situation was not at all what he had expected, Thor slowly slipped out of the room and closed the door. He was just passing through the hall back to his own room when Frigga approached.

“Have you checked on Loki?”

“Yes,” Thor replied. “He’s fine. Resting. We should leave him alone.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very much so,” Thor replied. “Trust me on this, mother.”

 

………….

 

The next day, Thor passed Loki in the hall as Loki was making his way to the library.

“Brother,” he said, grabbing Loki’s arm.

“Yes?” Loki asked, looking calm as ever and not at all as he had-

Thor ended that train of thought quickly. “Are you better?”

Loki’s face burned. “Yes,” he replied, strained. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Thor said. He watched Loki go before clearing his throat and speaking. “I could help.”

Loki went stiff, slowly turning to face his brother with a dark look in his eyes. “I beg your pardon?”

“If you’re ever having the same trouble you had yesterday,” Thor said, guilt weighing in his stomach as Loki’s face grew redder. “I…” he cleared his throat. “Used to have the same problem. I could give you some advice-”

“Forgive me, Thor, I think I hear mother calling,” Loki said before turning and nearly running through the halls.

Thor let out a quiet breath. “Of course.”

That night, as he was lying in bed, he thought he felt something sharp digging into his leg. When he threw back the covers, he was less than surprised to find a snake with its fangs dug sharply into his leg.

He jumped when he heard a voice in the corner of his room. “Now we’re even.”

Loki was gone by the time Thor managed to wrangle the snake into submission, adding it to the tank with five other snakes that Loki had gifted him over the years.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment, my friends


End file.
